


V. Dentata

by aron_kristina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: blindfold_spn, F/M, Rough Sex, Trueform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a spn_blinfold prompt: They can see each other's true forms on top of their vessels' forms. Use all parts of the forms: smearing grace all over Meg's body (painplay?), brushing his wings over her breasts, fire, her claws scratching his thousand eyes, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	V. Dentata

**Author's Note:**

> Contains rather violent, but consensual, sex.

By rights it should be horrible. He can see what she really looks like, her claws, her three heads, all with vicious teeth and long curling tongues. The skin on her body that doesn't at all look like skin. At the same time he can see the dark haired girl, pretty and innocent (or mostly innocent), and it's both disturbing and a turn on. He doesn't get distracted by thoughts about long lost fathers or anything like that. Meg is what she appears, demon, lust.

He spreads his wings and wraps all of them around her. She claws at them, tearing at the feathers. She makes it hurt, but she doesn't pull them out. He grabs her middle head, bites at her lips and tongue, and her other tongues drag over his face, her saliva like acid on his cheeks. He grabs the neck on the head to the right, bends it at an angle that is almost impossible. She laughs, and grabs onto his vessel's dick. She pushes it inside her, scrapes it with her vaginal teeth. It stings, and he pushes the light of his grace all over her breasts.

They bite and tear at each other, enough to hurt, but lightly enough to not cause any damage that can't be undone. When he comes it's like free fall, it reminds him of Heaven and of searching for Dean in Hell, it's despair and it's over too soon. When he finds himself again she sneering at him and one of the tongues is curled around his throat.

"Is that all you got," she asks him, voice resonating strangely. He pushes his grace to curl around her, pushes his fingers inside her to be bitten and uses one of his wings to stroke her clit viciously. He's no longer certain which parts are her and which are her vessels, but it doesn't matter. Her black eyes narrow, and when she comes everything smells like sulfur.

Castiel is thankful for his restored grace when he has to reattach two of his vessel's fingers afterward.


End file.
